


A Thousand Years

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leanna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leanna).



Dean's heart raced as he stepped out of the Impala. There were so many promises of happiness and forever. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly that he could almost taste it. But how? How could Dean Winchester be brave in the face of this? How could he love Castiel when he was so afraid to fall?  
But watching Cas stand there, by himself, waiting for Dean. Always waiting for Dean. Suddenly all of his fears and doubts disappeared somehow. He stepped up next to Castiel, lacing their fingers together.

Castiel looked up at Dean, surprise clear in his eyes. He'd come back. The angel hadn't dared hope that he would. His heart had been broken a million times because of the man. He'd known Dean his whole life, in lives before this one...ever since the first incarnation of the man. He had been his guardian angel and had loved him for a thousand years. There was no need for Dean to fear. Castiel would love him for the rest of his natural life and beyond.

Dean moved so that he and Castiel were looking each other in the eye. Suddenly everything felt right and time stood still. He got lost in the beautiful eyes that Dean knew he found so amazing because of the grace behind them. Everything about the angel was beautiful. The way he tilted his head to the side in confusion, the way he didn't quite understand so many human things, the way he liked to invade Dean's personal space..  
He would be brave. He had to be. There was nothing that could take away what stood in front of him. Dean knew he would walk through fire, kill a thousand demons and fight to the death for this angel. It felt as if everything, every breath, every hour had come to this, as he took one step closer to Castiel.

Breath catching, Castiel stared at Dean. He wasn't used to the hunter being the one to forget about personal space. A hesitant hand reached up to stroke his face. How Castiel had longed to do this. For as long as he had known Dean. For far longer than Dean had ever known he existed. Now that he was here, a hand on the human's face, he didn't know what to do. He just stared into his eyes, watching his soul shine as brightly as ever. This soul that had always been beautiful to the angel. The soul he had loved for a thousand years; that he would love for a thousand more.  
All along he believed that he would find the man. He knew that one day time would allow him to have Dean's heart as fully as the man had always had his. Though 'man' wasn't necessarily the word that applied. Castiel had watched the soul go through many different bodies, men and women alike. Every one had been beautiful in the angel's eyes.  
One step closer. Perhaps in his next life, Castiel would not have the opportunity to feel the soul's love for him. Perhaps they would not have the chance to interact. The possibility made a small part of him want to run away, to never see Dean again, in this life or another. He almost couldn't bare the thought of dying every day again as he waited for his love to be returned. But none of this mattered. He would never stop loving this soul.  
One step closer. His lips brushed against Dean's and it was so beautiful that he wanted to sob as the man pulled him closer. Suddenly it was Dean who was shaking with silent sobs. Castiel cupped his cheeks, kissing him softly on the lips, across his jaw line, on his forehead, on his nose...anywhere that his hands weren't covering.  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved for you a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.


End file.
